Forum:Suggestions for Badges
I have thought about our badges and had some ideas and wanted to share them with the community. Here they are: 1. Badge Making Your Mark: *Title: Knockturn Alley *Image: Sign with the name 2. Friend of the Wiki: *Title: Entered Hogsmeade *Image of Hogsmeade 3. Collaborator: *Title: Entered the Burrow *Image of Burrow 4. Wiki Builder: *Title: Entered the Leaky Cauldron *Image of Leaky Cauldron or of the sign 5. Wiki Leader: *Title: Entered Ollivander's *Image of the shop or the sign 6. Rita Skeeter: *NEW Title: Entered the Ministry *NEW Image: Fountain of magical brethren 7. Snapshot: *Title: Caput Draconis *Image: Fat Lady 8. Paparazzi: *Title: The Black Way *Image: Phineas Nigellus Black 9. Illustrator: *Title: Be brave *Image: Godric Gryffindor 10. Collector: *Title: Be loyal *Image: Helga Hufflepuff 11. Art Lover: *Title: Be wise *Image: Rowena Ravenclaw 12. Decorator: *Title: Be resourceful *Image: Salazar Slytherin 13. Designer: *Title: Be helpful *Image: Ariana Dumbledore 14. Curator: *Title: Be unafraid *Image: Albus Dumbledore 15. Explorer: *Title: Rode Buckbeak *Image of Buckbeak 16. Tour Guide: *Title: Rode a Thestral *Image of a Thestral 17. Navigator: *Title: Swimming with a Mermaid *Image of a Mermaid 18. Bridge Builder: *Title: Rode on a Centaur *Image of a Centaur 19. Wiki Planner: *Title: Rode on a Unicorn *Image of a Unicorn 20. Something to Say: *Title: O. k. *Image of Ginny Weasley 21. Opinionator: *Title: Combatted 3x Rita Skeeter *Image of Rita Skeeter - HERE 22. And One More Thing: *Title: Combatted 10x Lord Voldemort *Image of Lord Voldemort 23. Key to the Wiki: *Title: O. k. *Image of a Winged Key 24. Two Weeks on the Wiki: *Title: A 14 Day-Flight *Image of Errol 25. Devoted: *Title: A 30 Day-Flight *Image of Pigwidgeon 26. Dedicated: *Title: A 60 Day-Flight *Image: owl like this 27. Addicted: *Title: A 100 Day-Flight *Image: owl like this eagle owl 28. A Wiki Life: *Title; 200 Day-Flight *Image of Hedwig 29. Albus Dumbledore: *Title: Hero of the Wizarding World *NEW Image: Harry Potter 30. Introduction: *Title: Who Am I *Image: like this 31. Stopping By to Say Hi: *Title: O. k. *Image: Owl of Sirius Black with letter 32. The Creator: *Title: Create the Polyjuice Potion *Image: A potion cauldron 33. Pounce!: *Title: Helpful for Hogwarts *Image: Prefect Badge (perhaps the Pottermore Prefect Badge?) 34. Bellatrix: *NEW Title: Dumbledore's Army *Image like that what is used now for Dumbledore's Army 35. Dumbledore's Army: *NEW Title: Felix Felicis *NEW Image: like that What do you think? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Whilst I approve for the most part, there are quite a few "rode"s and "enter"ed; especially the latter. Also, I don't really see what the problem is with the ones that have already been done up, like with Dumbledore's Army. Perhaps we could change Bellatrix to one of the Order of the Phoenix, with it being called "Order of the Phoenix"? --Hunniebunn (talk) 20:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :It were only suggestions. I also like the others who are already there and your idea with the Order of the Phoenix I like, too. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry if I seemed harsh in my response; I do like your ideas, but with all the badges it gets a bit confusing, both to know which ones were done and which ones need to be done. And this is a community; suggestions are highly recommended, and teamwork is vital. --Hunniebunn (talk) 20:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's the cause why I made this forum. So you both can read and share your opinions. You must not share my opinions, you must not share all my opinions. When they are aprreciated, that's fine. But everyone has his own likes and dislikes. I hope it helps. I did not want to say that I don't like the badges who are already customized. I only thought to move some. But - that's only a suggestion. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::The general structure seems fine to me, but I might change some of the naming. For example, "Rode Buckbeak" could become something like "Buckbeak's Flight.." I was actually planning to customize some more of the badges later this evening, but if you guys want to wait until we can decide on more of a structure, that's fine. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I can't speak for Hunnie Bunn. I have no problem with changes. Hunnie Bunn also found there were too much "Entered ..." titles. I looked what was done already and tried to find other names but when there are better names that would be fine. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm good with these changes; honestly, you'll rarely find me objecting to things of this nature. Sure, I will object every so often, just not too often. Don't do too much, though; you both have already done lots. --Hunniebunn (talk) 19:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Are you still locked into the idea of these particular badges, Harry granger? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm, I'm not sure what you mean. I had the idea that you liked a change of them. If that's an error I have no problems with it. When you mean these suggestions - they are only suggestions, it could also be done in another way - or it stays as it is. I'm o. k. with both. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. It's just that I had already started making some of them before you posted these suggestions. I'll go with this, but I may also go with some of my own ideas. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:36, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's no problem, but I am curious. Which are the ones you like? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I'm in the process of customizing them right now, so I'm sort of making decisions as I go. Some of them I like, I'd just move around the positions a bit. For example - Harry doesn't visit The Burrow until his second year, or the Ministry until his fifth year, so those are ones that I'd move down the line a bit, instead of having them so close to the top. Also, certain image ideas are nice, but impractical, given the small size and that anything too wide would just get cut off or look really squashed. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I know what you mean. I've seen such examples. O. k., I let surprise me what comes from my ideas and what comes from your ideas. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, all of the badges based on a number of edits made are done, along with a few others. I'll probably start the next set later this evening. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I've seen already. Looks great! Evening is good, here it's after midnight and I go to bed now and look tomorrow what's new. Bye, bye! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:14, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sure thing! Have a good night. BTW, I suppose one could technically point out that Who Am I? isn't Rowling canon, but I think we can let that one slide, since the badges are more for fun. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I know, it comes from the film, but that I also think is no problem. The badges don't really represent the Harry Potter universe as do the articles. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, that's funny. I've looked the new badges, wonderful. Funny is: As admin from the Harry Potter Lexicon I used the picture of Colin Creevey, too, and I used it for the same badge. I also used a picture of Hedwig for "Sayhi" but that was another. We are obviously very similar. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC)